Power ranger Cosmic Fury episode 3
by Shadowx6
Summary: Trying to get used to there new powers & new friends the ranger come across a enemy who think he's larger-than-life


Power ranger Cosmic Fury

Characters

Cosmic Red: Zane Parks

Cosmic Pink: Alexis

Cosmic Blue: Wendy

Cosmic Yellow: Ed

Cosmic Green: Vic

Lenny/Lepus

Cerberus

Vulpecula/Vulpex

Dark Master

Robert/Bobby

Patrick

Julius/ King Cetus

Lupus

Lacerta

A Whale of a Problem

Transcript

[_Zane Enter school put his bag in his locker But looks at the Key of leo he got think till Lenny Arive__._]

**Lenny**: Whats up!

**Zane**: Oh hey Lenny.

**Lenny** (Shakeing his head): Not just Lenny.

**Lepus**: Lepus too.

[_Zane Takes Lenny in the mens room__._]

**Zane**: Let me get this straight. Lenny your okay with a rabbit in your head.

**Lenny**: technically spirit of a rabbit but yeah.

**Lepus**: We bin getting along well.

**Lenny**: And I'm learning so much abouthis kind.

**Lepus**: Same Here.

**Zane**: Just be care full. People might find that weird.

**Lepus**: Why? Haven't you done it with Leo yet.

**Zane**: Well I don't Even thinks he home. My key has not glow or roar or what ever.

**Lepus**: I think he might come out if there troble. Leo stubborn like that.

**Zane** (though while looking at his key): Only when troubles neer by.

[_Cut to our villains__._]

_[Vulpex is being Shock by his master]_

**Vulpex**: Master, Please show me mercy!

**Master**: When I say don't start a war I mean it don't start a war by send two of my Men blowing up buildings. (he stops shocking him)

**Vulpex**: Fine I get. But master, I know you have more power then this. Why are you saying you can only summod one monster?

**Master**: If you must know. This Power that I have allows me to turn those spirits to corrupted evil once, I give a part of my self to each one of them. With out me wasting all of my power & that army rebeling agaist me I can only do it one at a time in this body. I used this same power on you & Cerberus.

**Vulpex**: I understand.

**Master**: Well there now turning back now. Those key are fuse with those human. Which means, we need to destroyed them to take them back. Vulpexs!

**Vulpex**: Yes.

**Master**: I'll send the monster to find a body for him to use & when that happens I'll send you & bring a group of Night-Mares.

**Vulpex**: With pleasure my Master.

**Master**: And I know some who can give them a good punch. Cerberus! Bring me Cetus.

**Cerberus**: Yes Master. Also want tend to let you know that they have just enter in this solar system & there on their way.

(The Master smiles)

(Theme Song)

[_Cut to Lenny, Vic, Ed, & Zane runing on the track for gym__._]

**Vic**: So Let me see if I got this, The spirit of the Zodiac as choosen us to help fight the forces of evil?

**Lepus**: Pretty much.

**Ed**: I don't see the problem here. We're super heros now. Now all we need is a cool base & a Megazord to put the cherry on top.

**Lepus**: what is he?

**Zane & Vic**: Don't ask.

[_Cut to Wendy & Alexis inside the gym finishing a game of volleyball__._]

**Wendy**: Wow Lexi, You know how to hit a that ball.

**Alexis**: Aw, Thank Wendy. Hey, lets go check how the boys are doing.

[_Bobby & Patrick walk up to them_]

**Bobby**: Well hello girls. Want to see some hots stuff.

[_Bobby show off his muscle_]

**Bobby**: well? Do you like what you see girls.

_[The girls walk off & bobby got embarrassed_]

[_The Spirit of Cetus go to the city look for a perfect body for him_]

**Cetus** (thoughts translated): These humans are not worthy of being my host. Still not one of them fits.

[_Cetus gose to the docks where he sees a man name Julius_]

**Cetus** (thoughts translated): Yes that man over there he's perfect.

[_Cetus fly straight towards Julius taking over his body_]

**Worker**: Hey Julius, are you ok?

[_Right before the workers eyes Julius became a monster called King Cetus_]

**King Cetus**: There we go. I feel like… A KING!

[_Cut back to Ed & Vic heading to the mall_]

**Ed**: After that long day of school can't wait to grab a new comics. Although I got to ask Why are you here?

**Vic**: What I'm going to check out the sports store for new equip met. Unlike you who wants to just lay around reading comic & waisting time.

**Ed** (Angry): WHAT!? Who want to start something?

[_The Two Glared at each other till they here people calling for help_]

**Ed**: Lets go check it out.

[_both of them run & see King Cetus running amok_]

**Ed**: Alright it a monster & it looks like a whale! Lets go take care of it.

[_Ed gose charging & is about to morph till he stop & realize That Vic didn't run with him_]

**Ed**: Hey! What r u doing?!

**Vic**: Being Smart. Unlike you, who just charging in crazy & gung ho to the enemy.

**King Cetus**: That's it, fear your new king of this town.

**Vic** (off Screan): technically towns have Mayors.

**Ed**: But if you want, we'll crown you.

**King Cetus**: Have you two come here to serve your king?

**Ed**: Well do you want us to fear you or serve you?

**King Cetus**: Both.

[_Long Pause_]

**Ed**: That's it!

[_Ed & Vic Pull out there keys & begins to morph_]

**Ed & Vic**: Cosmic Storm, Fury Roar!

[_Ed & Vic turn into there ranger_]

**Ed**: Yellow Gemini!

**Vic**: Green Capicorn!

**Both**: Power Rangers!

**King Cetus**: Hmmm. You color Knight, Serve your king.

**Ed**: Is he for real?

**Vic**: Maybe we don't need back up after all.

[_Both Charge in till a blash should up & its Vulpex_]

**Vulpex**: You there! Cetus!

**King Cetus**: King Cetus!

**Vulpex**: What ever. Why Aren't you attack these civilians?

**King Cetus**: Why would I do that.

**Ed** (Shouting): You just said fear your new king.

**King Cetus**: Yes you need to fear there king to get who is in charge. That How it works.

**Ed**: No it dosen't.

**Vulpex**: maybe I shouldn't brought out Cetus. After all whales are big headed. Wait that's it.

**Vulpex** (acting): Oh mighty King Cetus I would be honored to be your servant.

**King Cetus**: Oh you do.

**Vulpex**: Yes. But first to become the new king, you must destroy the current kings Colors Knight.

**King Cetus**: Like those two over there.

**Vulpex**: Exactly.

**King Cetus**: Very well.

[_King Cetus charge in for an attack_]

**Ed**: Here he comes!

[_the three fight but Cetus brought them down with his anchor_]

[_Cut to Zane Running on the track Till he see Leo_]

**Zane**: Leo! What's Up?

[_Leo charge at Zane Grabs him flying away_]

**Zane**: Not again!

[_Cut back to Ed & Vic tring to catch their breath_]

**King Cetus**: Now like I said Bow to your new king.

**Wendy** (Offscrean): Why don't you bow down to me.

[_Wendy & Alexis Morphed & kick King Cetus in the face_]

**Alexis**: We got your message. You two alright?

**Ed**: Yea, We'll be fine, Message what are you?

**Vic**: I send them a text to come help us. Why did you think I didn't go head with you?

**Ed**: Oh! I get it now.

**King Cetus**: Those other two, there girls?

**Vulpex**: Yea so what?

**King Cetus**: Hahaha! There king must be pathetic if he send girls to do his fighting.

**Wendy & Alexis**: Oh you did not just say that!

**Wendy**: That's it! Let Beach this Whale!

**Alexis**: Don't know what that mean, but right behind you!

[_the two girls charge in then split with Alexis on the right & Wendy on the left & pulling out there weapons_]

**Wendy**: LEXI NOW!

[_King Cetus toss his anchor at Wendy knocking her out & unmorphing her_]

**Alexis**: Wendy!

[_King Cetus toss his anchor again at Alexis wraping her in his chains_]

**Ed & Vic**: Lexi!

**Ed**: Hold on! We're coming!

**Vic**: No! Ed wait!

[_King Cetus Strated to swing is anchor around with Alexis tangled in it hitting Ed Unmorphing him_]

**Vic**: That ideot.

[_King Cetus continues swinging his anchor hitting Vic Unmorphing him_]

[_Cut back to Leo & Zane flying towards the battlefield_]

**Zane**: Where are you taking me?

[_Zane sees his friends indangers_]

**Zane**: Drop me off here.

[_Zane Starts falling fro the sky_]

**Zane**: Cosmic Roar Fury Strom!

[_Cut back to King Cetus walking up to Alexis_]

**King Cetus**: Now to finish off you knights.

[_Before he finish her off Zane chrash down cutting the chain & stoping King Cetus Attack_]

**Zane**: Boy, you do a mere work out for an hour and you all got defeated! What would you do with out me guys.

[_Zane turns & help Lexi_]

**Zane**: You ok?

**Alexis**: Yea! (Unmorph) Glad you came to help.

**Zane** (Umorph): Good to hear! [Turns & see everyone else] You guys are alright to right?

**Ed**: Yea But now I hate whales

**Vic**: For once I agree.

**Wendy**: alright if we are in agreement lets do this.

**Zane**: Right!

**Zane, Alexis, Ed, Vic, Wendy**: Cosmic Roar Fury Storm!

[_All Morph_]

**Zane**: Red Leo!

**Alexis**: Pink Virgo!

**Ed**: Yellow Gemini!

**Vic**: Green Capicorn!

**Wendy**: Blue Aquarius!

**All of them**: Power Ranger!

**King Cetus**: So all five of them are here?

**Vulpex**: Yes but I'll give you reinforcements. Night-Mare Rise.

[_the Night-Mare appear_]

[_Both sides Fight each others. The Rangers summon their weapons & finished off the Night-Mare_]

**King Cetus**: You can't destory your new king.

[_the Rangers combine their Weapons to form the cosmic light blaster As King Cetus Swings his anchor & tossing it at the Rangers_]

**Ranger**: Cosmic Light Blaster! Ready!

**King Cetus**: Take this!

**Rangers**: Fire!

[_the Rangers Attack defeats King Cetus as he falls_]

**Zane**: That's odd the spirit & human havent split yet.

[_Vulpexs Laugh_]

**Vulpex**: Did you think you can destory are monster so simply

**Zane**: Who's he?

**Vulpex**: My name is Vulpex, & I am one of general of my master. Now we can go two way you surender & hand over those keys or thing will get ugly.

**Zane**: you think we're just going to hand over our keys? We can take you!

**Vulpex**: Ha! Who said Your fighting me your fight with Cetus is far from over. My master entrust me with this power & now your going to see what it can do.

[_He fire a dark blast at King Cetus making him grow giant size_]

**King Cetus**: Now I feel Like a King!

**Vulpex**: Have fun! [teleports away]

**Ed**: YES!

**Vic**: What are you happy about?

**Ed**: He grew big you know what that means right!

**Wendy**: We have to stop him.

**Ed**: Right With a megazord. Were that rabbit?

**Alexis**: I don't think he can make something that big.

[_Zane Hear leo roar_]

**Zane**: Guys! The zodiacs know what we need. What we need to say is Cosmic Light megazords, Our Zodiac Spirit name, & they'll do the rest.

**Vic**: got it. Let try it out.

**Ed**: so excited.

**Zane**: Leo!

**Alexis**: Virgo!

**Ed**: Gemini!

**Vic**: Capicorn!

**Wendy**: Aquarius!

**Rangers**: Cosmic Light Megazord!

[_The Ranger toss there keys in the air & the Spirits Fuse together Creating a big light that consumes king cetus & the Rangers_]

**Zane**: What Happen?

**Alexis**: Um guys, I think we are in a whole new area.

**Ed**: That all ways happen.

**Alexis**: No I mean, Look!

[_they see there in a cosmic plane, Then Zane Hears Leo roar_]

**Vic**: What did he say.

**Zane**: there combind strenght made a special dimension that were we can fight the gaint monster.

**Wendy**: Make sence to me.

**Ed**: what doesn't make sense that

[_Ed Points out the fusion Of the Five Spirit that's form the cosmic Light Megazord_]

**Ed**: I Mean, What is that?! That not a megazord! That's a Robotic human. Where the separate Zords, where to cool transformation, where is all of that coolness Gone?

**Vic**: Well come to think of it, I can't think of any other way for outerspace spirits to make a giant robot. And even if they did what you want can't be done. Me & zane would be the only ones with a animal zord yours Wendy & Alexis all have a human spirit. It just wouldn't work.

**Ed**: Your right. Still it our own Megazord how do we get in.

**Zane**: Leo said jump.

[_every one jump & wnet inside the Zord_]

**Ed**: Oh man!

**Wendy**: what's wrong now?

**Ed**: this stlye is like the Jungle Fury Series. I hate Jungle Fury.

**Zane**: Just deal with it. Leo also said we have to work as one in order to control it. Alright lets take this guy down.

**Ed**: and that's why I hated jungle Fury Zord. But What ever, lets go!

**Wendy**: Look King Cetus is here! How did he

**Zane**: We'll figure all this stuff out later lets deal with him first.

[_the Cosmic Light Megazord & king Cetus fight_]

**Ed**: All right! Now whats our finisher?

[_Leo roar_]

**Zane**: Wait? Really?

**Alexis**: What?

**Zane**: he said to pull the Big Dip & Little Dip keys.

**Ed**: oh I know what he want's us to do. Let me do it.

**Zane**: Ok. [_Zane pulls out the Keys of Big dip & Little Dip & Gave them tho ed_]

**Ed**: Come on out!

[_Toss them in the air to bring out two blaster for the Megazord_]

**Ed**: Ok guys follow my lead.

**King Cetus**: What is that !?

**Ed**: These? I Call this A …

**Ranger**: BIG BANG SHOT!

[_The Zord Fire it blaster Defeating King Cetus. The planes went back to more, King Cetus started to shrink till he turn back into __Julius__ & the key falls next to him, The Zrods Defuse & the Rangers Call this a victory & took the cetus key_]

**Ed**: That's one more for our side.

[_the next day at Lunch the rangers & Lepus Talk about what happen_]

**Lenny**: Wow! So you guys had your own megazord.

**Ed**: Yea, it was pretty cool.

**Vic**: That not how you were sounding yesturday.

**Wendy**: Still what happen. When I got home Aquarius seemed exhausted.

**Zane**: I think that the Zodiac used a lot of Energy to make a zord a plane while giving us power.

**Alexis**: Still I call this a vicory of us.

**Every one:** Yea!

**Zane**: Bring us your next Challenge!

[Cut to the bad guys Where vulpex just got finish being punish by the master]

**Cerberus**: Master there Here.

**Dark Master**: Good, Now we can show them true threat.

**Vulpex**: Great, Now I woun't here the end of those two.

[Two spirits arived on the ship]

**Dark master**: Welcome Back. Lupus! Lacerta!

The End


End file.
